


haunted

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i'm haunted by the echoes there of me & you. (jerome/jeremiah vid.)





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> song: "haunted" by poe


End file.
